1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to using multiple mobile identification numbers to reduce calling costs for wireless phones.
2. Related Art
Wireless phones are experiencing a dramatic increase in popularity. As handset size and service costs decline, the wireless phone is rapidly becoming the phone of choice. For many users, it has displaced the conventional wireline phone completely.
However, the costs of making and receiving calls using a wireless phone can vary dramatically based on factors such as whether the call is being made through the user""s home service provider or whether the phone is in xe2x80x9croamingxe2x80x9d mode.
The present invention is a system, method, and computer program product that reduces calling costs for a wireless phone through the use of multiple mobile identification numbers (MINs).
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a method for use in a wireless phone network includes receiving a current mobile identification number (MIN) from a wireless phone, the wireless phone associated with a plurality of MINs including the current MIN; and selecting one of the plurality of MINs to be used for calls with the wireless phone based on the costs of completing the calls.
According to one aspect of the embodiment, the selecting step includes accessing a network-based profile associated with the current MIN, the profile including the plurality of MINs, each having a calling cost.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the selecting step further includes computing the calling cost for each of the plurality of MINs based on wireless calling costs.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the method further includes transmitting an indication of the selected MIN to the wireless phone.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the method further includes causing the wireless phone to register with the wireless phone network after transmitting the selected MIN.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the transmitting step includes transmitting the selected MIN to the wireless phone.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the method further includes receiving an outbound phone call from the wireless phone; and the selecting step further includes computing the cost of completing the call for each of the plurality of MINs based on wireline calling costs.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the call is a long-distance call, and the selecting step further includes computing the cost of completing the outbound call for each of the plurality of MINs based on long-distance calling costs.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the selecting step further includes computing the cost of completing an inbound call to each of the plurality of MINs based on the wireline costs of forwarding the call from a predetermined wireline number.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the method further includes activating call forwarding of the wireline number to the selected MIN.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for use in a wireless phone includes sending a current mobile identification number (MIN) to a wireless phone network in a call service area, the wireless phone associated with a plurality of MINs; receiving an indication of a selected MIN from the wireless phone network; and using the selected MIN for calls with the wireless phone network; wherein the wireless phone network selects the selected MIN based on the costs of completing the calls.
According to one aspect of the embodiment, the receiving step includes receiving the selected MIN from the wireless phone network.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the method further includes registering with the wireless phone network using the selected MIN.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the method further includes manifesting an indication when the phone changes from one MIN to another.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for use in a wireless phone includes receiving a rate table from a wireless phone network, the rate table containing calling costs for each of a plurality of mobile identification numbers (MINs) associated with the wireless phone; and selecting one of the plurality of MINs to be used for calls with the wireless phone based on the costs of completing the calls as listed in the rate table.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the selecting step includes computing the calling cost for each of the plurality of MINs based on wireless calling costs.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the method further includes registering with the wireless phone network using the selected MIN.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, the method further includes receiving a phone number for an outbound phone call; and the selecting step further includes computing the cost of completing the call for each of the plurality of MINs based on wireline calling costs listed in the rate table.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, wherein the outbound phone call is a long-distance call, and wherein the selecting step further includes computing the cost of completing a call for each of the plurality of MINs based on long-distance calling costs listed in the rate table.
According to a further aspect of the embodiment, wherein the selecting step further includes computing the cost of completing an inbound call to each of the plurality of MINs based on the wireline costs of forwarding the call from a predetermined wireline number.
One advantage of the present invention is that it automatically reduces calling costs for the user of a wireless phone.
Further features and advantages of the present invention as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.